1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combined type single stud illuminating building block, and more particularly, to an illuminating building block that can be connected with an illuminating building block having various numbers of engaging studs. Therefore, it has more degrees of freedom and can increase the variability during the connection of the illuminating building blocks.
2. The Prior Arts
The conventional illuminating building block has a light transmittable housing and an illuminating member disposed in the housing. As long as the power is supplied to the illuminating building block, the light is emitted and transmitted through the housing to the surrounding environment. Generally speaking, the conventional illuminating building blocks are classified into types of illuminating building blocks having eight studs, four studs and two studs. Except the differences between the shapes and sizes, they all include a circuit board connected with a power source, elastic pieces electrically connected with the circuit board and projected out of the studs, an illuminating member electrically connected with the circuit board, and a base to keep the circuit board, elastic pieces and the illuminating member received in the housing. The base includes through holes having a number corresponding to that of the studs. Thus, the illuminating building block can be connected with other illuminating building blocks.
Here, we take the connection of three illuminating building blocks as an example. First of all, the bottom illuminating building block is connected with the power source to provide the power needed for illumination. The intermediate illuminating building block is stacked on the bottom illuminating building block. The elastic pieces of the bottom illuminating building block are extended out of the studs and electrically connected with the circuit board of the intermediate illuminating building block. Therefore, the intermediate illuminating building block can illuminate. In the same way, the elastic pieces of the intermediate illuminating building block are i-s electrically connected with the circuit board of the upper illuminating building block that is stacked on the intermediate illuminating building block. Thus, the upper illuminating building block can illuminate. The power is transmitted from bottom to top and simultaneously transmitted through the stacked illuminating building blocks, thereby making the illuminating building blocks illuminate.
However, the shapes of the conventional illuminating building blocks are usually limited to eight studs, four studs and two studs. Thus, the combination ways and variations of stacking the illuminating building blocks are limited, which reduces the fun to play the building blocks and limits the creativity.